Tom Baldwin
Tom Baldwin is one of the lead NTAC agents responsible for investigating The 4400, along with his partner Diana Skouris. Prior to joining NTAC, he worked as an agent for the FBI. Tom's professional responsibilities sometimes conflict with his personal connections to the 4400. Character History Season One In the pilot episode, Tom is first seen at Kyle's hospital bed, trying to find his nephew, Shawn Farrell, to discover what happened to Kyle. When the 4400 are returned, he saw Shawn on the TV in Kyle's room and goes into the Seattle Homeland Security office to be reinstated. Though Dennis Ryland is at first hesitant at accepting him back, he pairs Tom with Diana Skouris, Ryland's best field scientist. Diana is at first hesitant at accepting but is left no choice by Dennis. Tom and Diana's cases give them the first real 4400's with new abilities, leading to Tom's discovery of Shawn's healing abilities, which he uses to wake Kyle from his coma. Tom keeps this quiet from his work though, noting even telling Diana. When Kyle get taken by Homeland Security, Tom puts a gun to the head of the agent responsible. He then breaks Kyle out of where he was being held and tries to take him to a safe house set up by his newly divorced ex-wife Linda. Kyle however insists on being taken to Highland Beach, the location that Shawn was abducted from and where Kyle was found in his coma. At Highland Beach, he is told that the 4400 were taken by the future and seeded back into the time-line to prevent a catastrophe that had doomed the human race and that he was supposed to help them to complete their mission. Season Two A year after the events at Highland Beach, Tom was a desk-jockey at NTAC, a consequence of his actions getting Kyle out of Homeland Security, who is now in quarantine in NTAC. He is reassigned as Diana's partner after Diana and Marco Pacella from the Theory Room sends a document to their higher officials and he signs an undated letter of resignation for the new Head of NTAC, Nina Jarvis, as insurance that he will follow orders. This is very nearly dated on his first case however, which resulted in the awakening of Kevin Burkhoff, the father of the 4400 technology. In another of his cases, he agrees to help a telepathic 4400, Gary Navarro, to control his ability, in return for assistance on a case they were working on. However when they finish the case, Gary is taken by the NSA, who wish to use his ability - said to be for talking to diplomats. He later deals with the prediction and realization of Jordan Collier, which results in an arc that continues for the rest of the season. In the episode after that of Collier's assassination, he meets Alana Mareva, whom he falls in love with and spends 8 years in an alternate reality. Soon upon returning to the real world however, it is revealed that Kyle, being manipulated by the future, was Collier's assassin, which he covers up. In response to the death of Jordan Collier, on his birthday, NTAC is the target of a 4400 terrorist attack that causes all males in the building to get increased adrenalin levels, causing their aggression to increase dramatically. Tom is able to withstand the effects for a while due to some pills that he was taking to calm him down (a request from Alana) but he isn't able to hold out forever, eventually breaking into the gym where Diana and several others were hiding from the chaos. As Jarvis was shot at the start of the attack, she places Tom in charge of NTAC until she gets back. Another crisis arises soon after where the 4400 all start to get sick with an unknown disease, causing Dennis Ryland to come back to Seattle. Investigations into the blood work carried out by Kevin Burkhoff revealed that the disease was merely a side effect of a synthetic compound that is inhibiting a fifth neurotransmitter, promicin, that causes the 4400's abilities. The program was headed by Ryland, started when he was in Seattle still and had far reaching connections to the government.Before Tom and Diana uncovered the inhibitor scandal, Ryland revels that he had Kyle followed when he was released from quarantine and had covered it up as well. Kyle was already planning to give himself up to the authorities, leaving the path open for Tom to expose everything. Season Three In the aftermath of the Inhibitor Scandal, the majority of the 4400 had grown distrustful of NTAC, often being uncooperative with them in investigations, rude when in civil conversation and not willing to be in the same area as an NTAC agent. Added onto an attack in Dennis Ryland's hearing and the murders of the other conspirators in the Inhibitor Scandal perpetrated by members of a terrorist 4400 organization called the Nova Group, the NSA sends Gary Navarro to help track it down and destroy it. Navarro is later shown to be a member of the Nova Group, joining because he was being sent overseas to investigate 4400's non-friendly countries to the US who later disappeared. Gary escaped after giving up the name of the Nova Group's leader but Tom and Diana were later involved in the capture of another member of the Nova Group, T.J. Kim - the 4400 responsible for the attacks on NTAC in season 2 and Ryland's hearing. Tom was later framed for T.J.'s murder by Boyd Gelder, another member of the Nova Group who could make people convinced that they were interacting to someone else. Diana originally believed that Tom was guilty, as with the rest of NTAC but later helped to bring Boyd into NTAC. Later, several 4400 children were going missing, including Maia Skouris - Diana's daughter. Maia had left clues to help them to find them in the diaries she wrote her visions into but it only pointed to the present location while they had been taken to the future again to be seeded further back into the past. The children's families' memories of them had been erased but the emotional bonds of the families were still there, something the future had not taken into account. Diana was able to regain these memories using Alana's ability but couldn't cope with the fact that Maia had died years in the past, locking herself in an illusory world until Tom was able to contact the future and demand the children's return. Upon arriving in the future, he was told that a terrible evil had been released into the present and that sending the children back further was an attempt to combat it. The only other way was for Tom to kill that evil - Isabelle Tyler - using a white serum. He later met her and had a chance but decided not to because he wasn't sure. He was also among the first to deal with the first non-4400's that developed 4400 abilities, including Kevin Burkhoff (who was trying to give Diana an ability). Furthermore, he was present when Jordan Collier came back to life - after wandering for thousands of years and having an in depth knowledge of the future and the catastrophe. NTAC and the US government were going to leave Collier in NTAC's basements but Tom leaked a still to the 4400 Center in an effort to get Kyle released from prison. Upon returning to the Center, he primarily exiled Isabelle and then freed the Nova Group that NTAC had imprisoned. He used the Nova Group to steal 17,432 units of promicin from Dennis Ryland's company, which was going to be used to give US solders abilities and then proceeded to distribute the promicin to everyone in the world. Isabelle was involved with Ryland and decided to attack the 4400 Center to force Collier into giving over the promicin. This however only served to get her injected with the white serum that Tom got from the future, which removed her abilities and made her body intolerant to promicin. NTAC's main mission however moved from policing the 4400 to apprehending the new promicin-positives that were appearing due to the release of promicin. Because Tom didn't kill Isabelle as he was supposed to though, Alana was reabducted and sent to the 19th century. Diana also resigned from NTAC to spend more time with Maia and her new boyfriend. Season Four Due to Diana's resignation, Tom was partnered with Jed Garrity. Also Nina Jarvis was reassigned, being replaced by Meghan Doyle. The first case seen was that of a high school student who was able to induce devotion in those around him, which got so bad that several police stations and military outposts were placed under the influence of the student, as was NTAC with only Tom and Meghan managing to get out of the building. Collier had to come and remove the student's ability before retreating from Seattle. Tom also finds out, through Isabelle Tyler whom he had visited, what happened to Alana, after nearly three months of looking for her with no results. On the next case seen, Jed was affected by the ability being investigated, which caused Tom to be partnered with Diana, who was back at NTAC originally on a temporary basis to find her sister, whom she was certain had taken the promicin shot. Upon the resolution of the case, Tom indicated his preference to stay with Diana, despite Jed's recovery. Later, Tom discovers that Kyle had taken the shot. When he contacts him to talk about it, Kyle runs off, going out to Evanston, WA. When Tom follows him, he discovers that it is populated entirely with promicin-positives. Getting captured and made a prisoner, Tom is forced into getting to know the p-positives. Being tempted to that the shot himself due to the presence of Kyle, he ultimately decides not to due to the nature of Evanston only existing to distribute Promicin to the rest of the world. When he tells Kyle this, he is injected with an unknown substance and wakes up with his gun and badge beside him, and all the p-positives gone. Back at NTAC it is revealed that he wasn't injected with any Promicin and discussions between Kyle and Jordan later reveal it was just a sedative. Tom is later implanted with nanites, designed by an alternative faction in the future who want to stop the 4400, while investigating a group of individuals known as the Marked. Drew Imroth, one CEO of the largest software company in the world - Ubient Software, is also implicated as being a member of the Marked, an implication that is found impossible to prove. Tom becomes paranoid about the signs of the operation that was undertaken to implant them but stays himself for a while later. A prediction from Maia soon has NTAC moving to a possible location of Jordan Collier, in an abandoned industrial area of south Seattle, which he names Promise City. The army soon sends in enhanced solders to assassinate Collier but Maia has another vision which ended with Collier dying - and then the vision going black before ending. After telling Diana with no action, she gets into Promise City on her own and warns Jordan, after he has the river delta near Promise City purified. Tom and Diana also follow the enhanced solders into Promise City but end up being captured by Collier. The solders are also captured and their abilities are removed. Relations between NTAC and Promise City improve after P.J., a member of the Theory Room, bring the main characters and other members of the Theory Room into a illusionary scenario against a common enemy that they had to work together against, being the building itself. Soon after, he begins a romantic relationship with Meghan. When Richard Tyler had reappeared in Promise City after not being seen for several months before kidnapping Isabelle, the Seattle branch is then visited by Rebecca Parish, the Director of National Intelligence - and one of the Marked. The nanites in Tom finally overcome his personality, capturing Isabelle and ruthlessly bringing down Richard and the 4400 witness. He later kills two people in an effort to protect the Marked's interests - Warren Trask, a promicin-positive who had technopathy who was targeting Ubient Software out of revenge, and Curtis Peck, a claircognant who knew key details about the Marked and had told Diana and Meghan about their nanites. Diana and Meghan, with help from Shawn and Marco, were able to remove the nanites by injecting a radioactive isotope into his spinal fluid then healing him after sufficient time for all the nanites to be eradicated. When he regained consciousness, he was horrified by what he had done but had little time to deal with the memories before Shawn called to tell him that his sister Susan was dead, killed by the Promicin Virus that was being emitted by Danny Farrell. As the Virus had also gotten into the main police and paramedic institutions as well as NTAC, Meghan went to Promise City to accept aid from their residents as Diana, who was immune to the Virus due to Kevin Burkhoff's experiments, went to the 4400 Center to find out why. At the same time, he remembered that the Marked had kidnapped Jordan Collier and were going to be implanting him with the personality that had over taken Drew Imroth. He managed to infiltrate the Marked's safe house but gave himself away when he was told by Rebecca Parish that she had sent Isabelle Tyler - who had been given promicin again - to kill Kyle, who had taken over the movement. He was later freed by Isabelle and gave Collier instructions on how to remove the nanites in him and a list of the remain members of the Marked. He attends Danny and Susan's joint funeral and he, Kyle and Shawn all vow to learn how to be a family again. At the close of the series, he is given a syringe of Promicin by Kyle. [[Category:Season One Main Characters] Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Season Three Main Characters Category:NTAC Category:The Marked Category:Female Characters